


Minute Moments

by NeverComingHome



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 22:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1280530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverComingHome/pseuds/NeverComingHome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night everything goes wrong and ends perfectly. Spoilers for 2.15</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minute Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Darkzazi left me a prompt so if you like it thank them.

It took less than five minutes to slip back into old habits with Gabriela who claimed to be fighting her impulsive behavior by not moving in with Matthew. Leslie was torn between knowing it was just nerves and would cause more drama than it was worth and really wanting to not have to worry about one of her friends  constantly being on the brink of a lawsuit.

The only thing different was which side of the bar she was on when their shift ended. Despite the other's skepticism Girl's Night was a hit and she took over the bar so they could properly appreciate a good idea. It only took a shot and a well done Pink song before they decided lesbian karaoke was an integral part of Molly's charm. Otis in particular was wistfully stroking his soul patch while facing the stage.

"What do you think, could I pass?"

Mouch shook his head. "If that's where the night is headed you can count me out."

"Your loss. Chicks love guys secure in their masculinity. Right Shay?" Off her look he remembered. "Where's a straight woman?"

"Boy you're barking up the wrong tree." There were jokes to be made about Allison blending in with the other lesbians, but the moment was gone when the others spotted a table next to the dartboard and migrated with a chorus of,"Rafferty!"

Allison nodded at Leslie. "You look like Christmas came early, color me surprised."

"Hey, I went from all Rafferty all the time to nothing, I can't be happy to see my long lost partner."

"I thought about sending carrier pigeons with updates on little red hearts, but I know your people think that's animal abuse."

"Aw and I already sent you those dancing squirrels."

Instead of a customer's order Leslie had filled a mug with Allison's favorite draft. She poured them a shot, slid it over, then placed the beer in front of Allison who adopted a stage whisper.

"I heard there's this telephone thing and when you miss someone you dial their number and tell them."

"The squirrels felt right."

Allison took a sip of beer feeling like the worst sort of coward for avoiding Leslie and the others for as long as she had.If she thought about it long enough (or at all) she could've figured out the reason, but Leslie being a horrible bartender seemed more pressing. In response to getting an order she didn't know how to make Leslie began mixing whatever she was holding.

"You're going to lose money doing that."

Leslie slid the shot away without looking away from her.

"Doing what?"

At which point Herrmann loudly told a group of women he was sure he was not a dyke just as Matthew and Gabriela came in mid argument. Kelly didn't show up until Allison was playing darts with Joe and Leslie was getting lessons from the back up bartender. When he did show up it was with two blonds and a black eye.

~*~

"All my fault."

Bree explained that since the kidnappings in the area she'd urged her friend to respond with brass knuckles over "My name's not Shay" when approached by strangers in the parkinglot. Shay set their drinks and plates down.

"Aren't brass knuckles illegal here?"

"The guy in the van didn't say."

Joe shook a French fry. "Never trust guys in vans."

She walked her fingers along Leslie's wrist. "What about cute EMTs in trucks?"

Leslie glossed past Kelly's thumbs up to Allison who was talking to Peter. "They're the worst."

~*~

A lot could be done in a short period of time. In between rounds Leslie had stopped a fight, avoided the engrossing conversations with people who wouldn't remember her when they sobered up and kept Otis of the stage which also counted as stopping a fight. In the same time period Allison had beat Joe at darts for the first time and successfully figured out Mouch's comparison of firehouse politics to hockey. Then there was Bree who had spent her time stealing Leslie's spare seconds to flirt as hard as she did with every girl who sent her a drink when Leslie's back was turned.

"So on top of being a criminal she's throwing it at whoever can catch."

A collective wince went around the table as Brees friend and Kelly's date left the table. Kelly made a half hearted attempt to call her back before following after. Peter on the other hand was tugging Allison's glass away.

"Now we know how many beers makes Rafferty mean."

"That's why you're the designated driver, Mills." Peter reached for Herrmann's glass as well. "You care so we don't have to."

~*~

Maybe it was because they'd raked in a ton of cash and half the squad would be immortalized on YouTube singing all the words to Total Eclipse of the Heart from memory, but when Allison told Bree that if she worked worked for her money as hard as she worked for her drinks then they all knew how she paid for the brass knuckles? Leslie's mind didn't automatically leap to the worst possible conclusion.

All it took was five minutes in the doorway at the sandwich shop across the street with Allison staring at the lukewarm coffee in her hands.

"I got a little carried away."

"I was there."

"I was sticking up for you."

"Then you've been doing it wrong because that was not one friend looking out for another friend. I've had exes less..."

The seconds before they kissed a snowflake had melted on Leslie's cheek which made her shiver. Allison was thinking of the one time she drove past the firehouse and saw Gabriela and Jeff slumped against a truck on either side of Leslie, talking to keep themselves awake long enough to make it to their bunks. She'd driven away and felt exactly how they both did now-cold and lonely- and they were both pretty sick of it. She leaned in first, but Leslie closed the gap and so they kissed in the doorway of a seedy sandwich shop on a freezing cold night with thin jackets and the city's worst cup of coffee between them.

And when it was over they did it again.

 

 

 


End file.
